dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dread Duckies
The Dread Duckies are one of the many enemies in Dark Deception. They make their first appearance in Chapter 3, and are the main enemies of the level "Stranger Sewers", sharing the level with the boss enemy Doom Ducky. Appearance The Dread Duckies appear as large ducks made of a hard plastic-like material, with movable wings, and a jaw filled with blocky teeth. The ducks appear to be dirty, and damaged with visible cracks on his forehead, large empty eyes with one bigger than the other and having dry water dripping down below on each of their empty eyes, and wearing traffic cones as hats. Inside the mouth of the Dread Ducky is a mechanical device that springs out of the extendable mouth of the Dread Ducky. The mechanism is a smaller, cartoonish-looking duck head with large eyes on it's sides with black lines circling over it's eyes, and sharp teeth. Underneath the body is a large hole where two grotesque, rotten black human-like legs that extend from a large hole underneath the duck. In Frenzy, the Dread Duckies have a light grey body and, like previous enemies, having red glowing eyes. Behavior Introduction Dread Duckies are first seen floating behind a grate in the wall right after Bierce mentions them, floating into the area. Upon entering the water-filled regions of zone 1, multiple duckies can be found across the environment, beginning act 1. Act I Dread Duckies rely primarily on camouflage to attack the player. Across the water regions of the level, many duck floaties can be spotted. All initially share the same appearance, and the real ones are indistinguishable to the naked eye. The only way to safely tell them apart is to either use a red soul shard or Telepathy, the level's main power, to reveal them. Telepathy will outline the real Dread Duckies. Dread Duckies, unlike other enemies, do not pursue the player unless the player nears or passes by them. Upon nearing a real ducky, it will spring from its position and give chase. An advised method would to open as many doors as you can to avoid being cornered. The Dread Duckies will attempt to attack the player at close range, as well as extend their inner mouths at them, causing them to be stunned. Pressing the F key multiple times will allow the player to be un-stunned. While being stunned, the Dread Ducky will give the player time to be free by taunting them, delaying their movement for a short time. Act II In zone 2, the Dread Duckies are more difficult to avoid, as they will no longer go into stasis after losing sight of the player, and will instead continue standing, pursuing the player if seen again. There also appear to be a higher quantity of Duckies, including alive duckies. Though unconfirmed, there may be other potential differences in this zone. Act III Dread Duckies will occasionally be summoned during the battle with Doom Ducky, emerging out of the pipes in the walls. During the fight, they will pursue the player, attempt to stun them, and kill them on contact. Act IV Dread Duckies appear once again in zone 1, on the way back to the portal. In this act, all duckies will be alive, and the player must avoid them while being chased by Doom Ducky. Some will dance in front of the sewer doors, blocking them and forcing the player to take an alternative route. One final Dread Ducky from the beginning will appear in the portal hallway, and must be avoided to return back to the portal. Personality Dread Duckies, like the rest of the antagonists in the game, carry a murderous, and highly aggressive nature. Along with that they seemed to appear enjoying taunting and stalking the player with their camouflage. Kill animations * The ducky will force you on the ground, quack down at you, then curb-stomps on you with its right foot. * The ducky will close in on your face, before opening its mouth and clamping your head with its inner mouth. * The ducky will close in on your face, screeching at you before clamping on your head. * The ducky will pull you to it with its inner mouth before fatally biting your head. Trivia * In Chapter 3's preview, the Dread Ducky's silhouette turns towards the viewer before cutting to black. * They are confirmed to be one of the only enemies to have a long range attack. * The device duck head is confirmed to be inspired by the evil duck head from "Nightmare Before Christmas" * These enemies may represent Anatidaephobia, the fear of somewhere in the world, a duck/geese is watching you and/or Ludilophobia, the fear of toys. And maybe Aquaphobia/Hydrophobia, the fear of water and/or lakes and oceans. * On March 23rd, the developers of the game posted a small clip on Instagram and Twitter, which showed that the Dread Duckies' extendable mouths will be able to stun the player. * The Dread Duckies seem to be possibly inspired by the Lub Glubs from Adventure Time. * Due to a brief scene of a Dread Ducky being animated (As seen in Devlog #5 at 5:39) a joke about the Dread Duckies started called the "Dread Ducky Dance". ** In addition, on April 27th 2019, a short video on Twitter by the developer titled "Duck Season" was uploaded which was of a Dread Ducky dancing. ** This dance can be seen when a Dread Ducky stuns the player, as a way of mocking. ** In one of the secret elevators of the Sewer, one can easily found 4 Dread Duckies doing their dance inside bars of the secret room. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Chapter 3